


A Special Morning

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Small Secret Santa, M/M, Merry Christmas, happy adult!Ignocts, happy baby!Ignocts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: It's a special morning when Noct wakes up before Ignis.(FFXV Small Secret Santa for eternal-harvest!)





	A Special Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is for eternal-harvest! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Drink lots of Ignoct Eggnog.

**A Special Morning**

“Iggy! Iggy! Wake aaaaaaaap!”

Noct is jumping up and down on his bed, and Ignis should probably be a little frustrated—the clock on his nightstand says that it’s only four thirty in the morning—but Noct is awake that early? How?

There’s only one reason for Noct to be awake so early, and then Ignis remembers.

“Did he come?” Ignis whispers as he grabs his glasses from next to the clock. He turns to Noct, who is still bouncing on his bed, though Ignis sees that his head is nodding up and down as fast as it can go.

“Yes! Yes! He came! Iggy—he _really_ came!”

Ignis’s heart is beating in his chest as Noct flops down next to him, pulling him down the bed as his legs swing back and forth. When they finally reach the ground, Noct gives Ignis one big pull and they are both tumbling out of the bed and onto the soft carpet.

Noct is up before Ignis is, and he is already bolting to the door before he turns around to grab Ignis’s hand.

They’re running through the halls, their fuzzy-socks allowing them to slide long distances down the empty corridors. When they finally reach the King’s quarters the doors are already open. The guards are staring at them with amusement, but Ignis doesn’t spare them more than a glance as Noct pulls him in.

The king is waiting next to the tree, a cup of something steaming in his hand. There’s gifts upon gifts piled up in little mountains, and Ignis can’t help but to gasp at the sea of ribbons and colorful paper.

“Look! Iggy! These are yours!”

Ignis looks at King Regis as Noct slides under the tree, his entire body shaking with excitement.

“For me?” Ignis whispers.

“Of course. All for you, though you are welcome to share.”

“Iggy can’t share this one! This’s spe… _speshul_!” Noct shouts from under the tree. Ignis can’t see what he’s looking for, but when he find it he lets out a shriek of delight.

There are dozens of green needles in Noct’s hair and he only smiles when Ignis reaches forward to run his fingers through it.

“For you!” Noct pushes the small, uneven package into Ignis’s hand. There’s too much tape and the bow looks like Noct’s shoelaces, but the smiling snowmen and snowflake backdrop just… fit. “Open it! Open it!”

It’s small, barely the size of Ignis’s thumb, but…

“Daddy let me pick it!”

Regis nods as he reaches out, asking permission to take the skull pendant from Ignis’s hands. He undoes the clasp at the back and Ignis turns around in awe. The weight of it along with Noct’s unending smile…

“Thank you, Noct…”

“I love you, Iggy.”

Even years later, that day stays with Ignis. Every year the presents are different– sometimes cute, something funny, sometimes serious and important. But every time Ignis looks into the mirror or feels the weight of the necklace against his chest, he knows.

It’s even better when Noct lays his head against Ignis’s chest, letting his breath caress the metal and his skin.

“Thank you, Noct,” Ignis whispers.

And, as always, Noct whispers his reply. “I love you, Iggy.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
